Makes Me So Depressed to See the Moon
by xGleekOut
Summary: Tonks is feeling lonely on a Saturday night. She looks out her window to see the full moon and she begins to think about Remus. One shot song fic T for language


**A/N: So my buddy Prplesockerstar were listening to this song one day and we were like oh my gosh this would be such a good Remus/Tonks story!! Of course, then we realized that it said "it makes me so depressed to see the gloom." But of course that was no obstacle. I decided to temporarily alter the words of this song to fit my fan fiction. So, I have changed the word gloom to moon. Thanks for reading this, oh and please review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. Of course, I would die to own Harry Potter in any way, but I don't see that happening any time soon, so for now, it belongs to JK Rowling. Oh yes and I don't own the song Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) either. That song belongs to the ATeens.**

**Last thing: This is written in Tonks' point of view. **

**And now, here is the story……**

**Makes Me So Depressed to See the Moon **

God, why are Saturday nights SO boring for me? I'm 22 years old; I should be out and about clubbing or something. But of course I have no motivation for shit like that. I'd rather be having a romantic dinner with…a certain man. A certain human of the male species that may possibly have association with werewolves and is in the Order of the Phoenix. Oh hell, who am I kidding? According to that certain werewolf he is "too old, too poor, and too dangerous" for me. Who the hell is he trying to kid? He fancies me. He is just afraid of commitment so those are his so called "excuses."

_Half past twelve_

_And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone_

_How I hate to spend the evening on my own _

_Autumn winds_

_Blowing outside my window as I look around the room_

_And it makes me so depressed to see the __**moon**_

_There's not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer_

God! I'm so bored! I'm done watching TV. I've been watching some random TV show that I haven't even been paying attention to. I've been too busy thinking about…Remus. Geez, I shiver just thinking about his freakin' name. How depressing is that? I get up and go to my window to stare into space and think about _him _for as long as humanely possible. Oh. Dear. Lord. I get to my window and look up to stare at the stars, but it is not stars I see. It is a big, bright, shining, full moon. My first thought is, of course, Remus is out there somewhere. But not as himself. As a big ravaging beast. My thoughts immediately go back to what he has said about being too dangerous. But of course that is all just nonsense to me. As long as he takes his Wolfsbane potion and is either locked up in a room or apparates before the moon comes out to somewhere far far away from me, then I cannot be harmed.

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

I'm bored. I need to get out. But, as I have said before, I just really don't want to be with people, unless, of course, it was…Remus. I shudder again, which makes me depressed.

_Movie stars_

_Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win_

_It's so different from the world I'm living in_

_Tired of TV_

_I open the window and I gaze into the night_

_But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight_

_There's not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer_

The moon always reminds me of…Remus. Especially the full one. As I lean my elbow onto the window and continue to gaze at the full moon, I start to drift into an uneasy sleep. As soon as my mind realizes I'm asleep, it begins to dream. It's me, standing there in a meadow. What am I doing there though? I'm crying? Why would I be crying? Does it have something to do with…Remus? As I just begin to ponder this thought, I see a distant shadow approach. Oh dear it must have something to do with that little bastard. Oh god did I just call him a bastard? I'm so sorry dear Remus! Oh wait, he's coming closer. He's standing right in front of me now. He looks extremely handsome and smells delightfully good. He puts his hand on my forearm. Oh no my knees are going to give out. But he realizes this and proceeds to put his hands on my waist to hold me up. I'm going to faint. He's putting his face closer to mine. His lips are centimeters from mine…

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight _

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight…_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight…_

_There's not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer_

My cell phone rings, waking me up. I lazily walk over to my coffee table where my cell phone lays. I look to see who's calling. _Calling…Sirius_. Sirius. What the hell does he have to tell me at twelve o'clock at night? I answer to hear a drunken Sirius on the other line. He is asking me where…Remus is. I tell him that tonight is "his time of the month." He then proceeds to ask me what the hell I mean by that. Of course, tonight, my depression night, I have to explain to a drunk as hell Sirius that…Remus is not home because he's running around as something other than a human being. Wonderful. Thank you very much dear cousin. He doesn't seem to understand when I tell him. I tell him not to worry…Remus will be home in the morning. He says ok and hangs up. Wow, that was a waste of time. I make my way back to my window to stare at the window and daydream about what could be.

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away?_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

**A/N 2: Sooo what did you think?? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! It makes me SO happy and really motivates me as a writer. Thank you!! **


End file.
